L'or de tes cheveux éclaire les ténèbres de mes yeux
by Vincent Aguila
Summary: Une femme hokage...un homme nukenin...un amour impossible est pourtant...
1. Chapter 1

**1. Mauvaise nouvelle.**

Il faisait nuit sur le village de Konoha. L'équipe de chunins commandée par Yamato et Kakashi était revenu depuis deux jours en apportant la nouvelle de la mort d'Itachi. Cela avait soulagé bien des shinobis qui craignaient de le rencontrer au cours de leurs missions.

Tsunade fixait le rapport avec des yeux vides. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que l'on en était arrivé là. Comment Konoha avait pu tomber aussi bas? Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, l'hokage eut soudainement une envie de débiter. La blonde se leva précipitamment de son fauteuil et fila aux toilettes, là elle vida le contenu dans son estomac dans une cuvette. Puis une crampe la prit au ventre, il fallut une demi-heure à Tsunade pour se sentir mieux.

Pendant ce temps, Shizune et Sakura étaient de garde à l'hôpital. La fleur de cerisier avait fini sa ronde et était venue rejoindre sa collègue dans le bureau des infirmières. La jeune fille trouva son aînée soucieuse assise à une table en lisant un rapport d'analyses sanguines.

«Que se passe-t-il? Demanda l'adolescente en s'approchant.

Sans un mot, la première disciple de Tsunade lui tendit le rapport. Sakura le prit et commença à le lire au fur et à mesure qu'elle le lisait, le cœur de la jeune fille se remplit de joie pour la personne à laquelle appartenait le sang dont parlait le rapport.

_Tu as compris? Demanda Shizune.

_Je suis contente pour cette femme. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela a l'air de vous faire du souci. Se contenta de dire la fleur de cerisier avec un sourire.

_Sakura.

_Hai?

_Le sang sur lequel ont été faites ses analyses, est celui de Tsunade sama.

_QUOI ?! Mais…Fit l'adolescente aux cheveux roses.

_Je lui ai pris du sang à son insu alors qu'elle dormait. J'avais remarqué que hokage sama ne buvait plus de saké et cela m'a inquiété. Expliqua Shizune à sa cadette.

_En effet, il y avait de quoi…alors c'était ça…Savez vous de combien?

_Un mois.

_Tant que ça…et dire que je n'ai rien vu…Que devons nous faire? Demanda Sakura.

_Garder le silence et être là lorsqu'elle aura besoin d'aide.»

Jiraya toqua à la porte du bureau de l'hokage mais personne ne lui dit d'entrée. Il renouvela son action mais obtint le même résultat. Le sannin se décida donc à entrer, ce qu'il trouva en entrant le figea sur place. En effet, Tsunade était une fois de plus avachie sur son bureau endormie mais…des larmes coulaient de ses yeux clos.

Pendant ce temps, dans une grotte, un homme portant un masque orange en forme de spirale ainsi qu'un manteau noir avec des nuages rouges, s'approcha d'un homme dont le visage était balnc et noir. Sa tête était entourée par ce qui semblait être une plante carnivore. Cet homme portait le même manteau que son homologue au masque orange.

«Zetsu. Où as-tu mis le corps d'Itachi?

_Enterré.

_Où?

_Juste sous la chute d'eau de la vallée de la fin. Konoha n'aura pas idée de venir chercher le corps d'Itachi dans un endroit si évident.

_C'est sûr. Où est le gamin?

_Dans la pièce d'à côté, deux côtes de casser et un traumatisme crânien, il va falloir qu'il garde un peu le lit.

_Ok. Préviens-moi lorsqu'il se réveillera.»

Lorsque Tsunade se réveilla, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était dans sa chambre. En se tournant sur le côté, l'hokage vit Jiraya qui lisait sur une chaise à côté d'elle. Lorsqu'il la vit réveiller, le sannin se tourna vers elle.

«Tu veux en parler? Lui demanda-t-il.

Tsunade se mit sur le dos de façon à fixer le plafond.

_Ca a commencé il y a seize ans.» Finit par répondre Tsunade à la grande surprise de son ami.

FLASH BACK

Depuis la mort de Dan, Tsunade n'était plus qu'un corps amorphe vivant d'alcool. Elle vivait dans une vieille maison en bordure de Konoha. Ce soir là, la blonde avait manqué de saké. Elle était donc sortie en acheter. Sur le chemin, elle était tellement dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua ce qu'il y avait sur le chemin. En effet, le futur hokage buta sur quelque chose et finit par tomber. Elle se releva en jurant comme un chartier, la blonde s'aperçut alors que ce qui l'avait fait tomber, était le corps sanglant d'un enfant de six ans.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Un gamin! Et pas des moindres!**

Tsunade resta un court instant hagard devant le petit corps. Elle finit par se ressaisir et s'approcha de l'enfant. La blonde posa deux doigts sur le coup de l'évanoui et constata avec soulagement qu'il était vivant. Elle le prit dans ses bras et se hâta de revenir chez elle. Là, la médeci-nin allongea le blessé sur sa table et commença à l'ausculter. Le bilan n'était guère brillant: un poumon perforé, un bras cassé, une profonde entaille au niveau du cou et une fièvre de cheval. Le tout accompagné d'une forte hémorragie. Tsunade fut d'ailleurs étonné qu'il ne soit pas mort. Elle remplit une bassine d'eau froide et s'y plongea la tête pour se dégriser le plus possible. Après cela, elle alla chercher son matériel. Avec ça et son chakra, elle réussit à mettre l'enfant hors de danger. Sachant qu'il avait besoin de repos, elle entreprit de le laver avant de le changer et de le coucher. Alors qu'elle lui nettoyait le dos avec de l'eau, la blonde hoqueta de surprise en apercevant l'éventail des Uchiwa tatoué au creux des reins du petit blessé. Elle finit de le laver puis examina ses traits plus en profondeur. Il était vrai que l'enfant avait tout d'un Uchiwa de la couleur des yeux à celle des cheveux en passant par les fins traits du visage.

Tsunade décida de ne rien dire au clan pour le moment. Elle allait bien voir s'ils allaient déclarer ouvertement sa disparition. La femme se disait qu'elle ne rendrait l'enfant au clan que s'ils faisaient ça car pour eux, rendre publique la disparition de quelqu'un signifiait qu'ils étaient vraiment inquiets pour lui.

La future hokage n'aimait pas le clan de l'éventail, elle trouvait leurs idées beaucoup trop extrémistes. Les Uchiwa brisaient leurs enfants dans leur enfance pour en faire des machines à missions. Elle avait vu des femmes Uchiwa s'ouvrir le ventre pour tuer l'enfant qu'elles portaient car elles ne voulaient pas qu'ils connaissent cela. Ensuite, elles se soignaient grossièrement avec les bases du jutsu médical puis elles se suicidaient en mission. Elle se souvint alors d'un accouchement dix ans auparavant.

FLASH BACK

Tsunade venait de revenir de mission et l'on l'avait appelé pour qu'elle ausculte une jeune Uchiwa. La jeune femme blonde se rendit au quartier Uchiwa puis on la mena jusqu'à la maison qu'habitait la jeune patiente. L'Uchiwa qui l'avait guidé, la laissa sur le pas de la porte. La blonde se dirigea vers l'étage où elle pensait trouver la jeune qu'elle était venue voir. Tsunade finit par trouver une chambre. Elle fut alors pétrifiée d'effroi car dans la chambre devant elle, était allongée sur un lit une jeune fille qui n'avait pas plus de quinze ans et était d'une grande faible. A en voir son ventre, on devinait qu'elle était enceinte de huit mois et qu'elle attendait des jumeaux. La sannin comprit alors. Chez les familles ninjas, il était de coutume que les hommes aux grands dons héréditaires fassent des enfants avec de très jeunes filles. On croyait qu'ainsi l'enfant aurait toute la puissance des dons de son père et un corps robuste donné par le jeune corps de la mère.

La future mère regarda Tsunade et lui sourit faiblement.

«Kombanwa Tsunade sama.

_Kombanwa, comment vous appelez vous?

_Yuki.

_Pourquoi êtes vous seule ici? Où est le père? Lui demanda la future hokage pendant qu'elle auscultait la jeune fille.

_Mort en mission depuis deux jours…»

La suite, Tsunade s'en souvenait clairement. Yuki avait eu ses contractions un quart d'heure plus tard. L'accouchement s'était très mal passé, il avait été long et très douloureux. Les enfants étaient très mal positionnés. La jeune fille mourut en couche. Le premier bébé, un garçon, était mort né. Le second, une fille, ne passa pas la nuit. Tout ça, à cause, du fait que Yuki était bien trop jeune et frêle pour supporter une grossesse.

FIN FLASH BACK

Tsunade finit par s'endormir au chevet du petit blessé. Le lendemain, elle fut réveillée par une petite main qui la secouait. Levant les yeux, la sanin vit que c'était l'enfant qui le secouait ainsi. Il avait repris des couleurs et semblait avoir beaucoup moins de fièvre.

«Ohayo, comment t'appelles tu? Lui demanda la médeci-nin.

_Mais, l'enfant resta muet. Il montra sa gorge du doigt.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tes cordes vocales ont été endommagées mais tu retrouveras la parole dans moins de trois mois.

L'enfant traça alors des caractères avec son doigt sur le drap.

__Arigato_. Traça-t-il.

_De rien. Je me nomme Tsunade, je pense que tu sais qui je suis.

__Oui_.

_Je vais préparer à manger, que veux tu?

__Du nato_.

_Ok.»

Alors que Tsunade descendait à la cuisine, on frappa à la porte. Tsunade invita le nouveau venu à entrer. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux entra. On voyait qu'elle était enceinte de quatre mois. La nouvelle arrivante portait des sacs de provision dont Tsunade la débarrassa.

«Arigato Kushina mais tu n'as pas t'occuper de moi comme ça. Déclara la blonde.

_Je t'en prie. Je te dois beaucoup donc il est normal que je t'aide. Tu as l'air d'aller mieux. Lui sourit Kushina.

_Non, pas vraiment mais j'ai eu un imprévu hier et j'ai pas eu le temps de boire.

_C'est mieux ainsi. Dit la jeune rousse.

_Mais, j'ai besoin de boire pour oublier…pour les oublier…Plaida la sannin.

_Tsunade…»

Kushina resta une bonne heure avec la future hokage avant de partir. Du haut des escaliers, l'enfant avait tout entendu et se demandait qui sa bienfaitrice tentait d'oublier.

Plus tard, Tsunade monta du nato au petit blessé mais alors qu'il allait se saisir de l'assiette…

«Tu n'auras à manger que si tu me dis ton nom. Déclara la blonde.

__Itachi_.

_Tu veux dire que tu es le fils de Fugaku?

__Oui_.» Répondit l'enfant avant de se mettre à manger avec appétit.  
>«Itachi Uchiwa, surnommé le petit génie, il a dû en voir de toutes les couleurs. Son clan doit le chercher partout. Je vais les laisser poireauter un peu, je ne mettrai que Sarutobi sensei au courant. Cet enfant a besoin de repos. Un petit séjour loin du clan va lui faire un bien immense.» Se dit Tsunade.<p>

Peu après, Itachi eut la surprise de voir arriver Tsunade et celle-ci commença à le soulever. Malgré ses blessures, il commença à se débattre. La blonde le fit alors retomber sur le lit et s'exclama d'une voix forte:

«Ecoutes mon p'tit père, soit content que je te porte sinon, j'exigerais que tu ailles toi-même à la salle de bain. Je vais te laver!

Itachi devint alors rouge pivoine.

_Oh, j't'en pris! T'es pas le premier enfant que je vais laver!» S'exclama-t-elle en comprenant sa gêne.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Un…non deux…oh et puis j'en ai marre!**

A sa grande honte, Itachi se retrouva assis au fond de la baignoire. Il se fit tout petit malgré ses blessures qui le faisaient légèrement grimacé de douleur. Tsunade commença à être réellement amusé de la pudeur que manifester l'enfant car elle se souvenait que quand elle travaillait à l'hôpital, elle avait vu plus d'une fois de jeunes enfants se promener tout nu en prétextant que leurs pyjamas les grattaient. La blonde commença à faire couler de l'eau chaude sur le dos de son petit hôte tout en lui massant ses muscles crispés. Etonné de cela, Itachi ne finit par s'abandonner à ce contact qui lui était aussi étranger qu'agréable, tant et si bien qu'il finit par s'endormir. Tsunade le rattrapa juste avant que son front n'heurte le bord de la baignoire. La jeune femme s'empressa de finir de le laver, l'enveloppa dans une serviette avant de le sortir de la baignoire. Elle lui remit des bandages et s'apprêtait à le recoucher quand elle s'aperçut que durant son sommeil, il avait attrapé sa tunique et la tenait fermement. Pour ne pas le réveiller, elle n'eut pas d'autres choix que de s'allonger aux côtés du jeune blessé.

Pendant ce temps, Fugaku faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Il n'arrivait pas y croire. Lui, le futur chef du clan Uchiwa venait d'avertir le reste de son clan de la disparition de son fils. Il avait toujours été loué pour ses qualités et ses actions, à présent il se retrouvait acculé au mur, ne pouvant que compter sur les siens s'il ne voulait pas que la nouvelle de la disparition de son enfant fasse le tour du village. L'homme n'avait pas encore annoncé la nouvelle à son épouse. La concernée était enceinte et pratiquement à terme. De plus, sa grossesse ne se passait pas si bien que ça et le médecin lui avait conseillé de rester alité la plupart du temps. Soudain, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître…

«Mikoto! Je croyais t'avoir dit que rester au lit. S'exclama-t-il en apercevant son épouse sur le pas de la porte.

_Une jeune maman n'a-t-elle pas le droit de venir voir son mari? Lui dit elle avec un sourire.

_Le médecin a dit que…

_...je pouvais me lever une à deux fois par jour. Fugaku, je suis enceinte pas au seuil de la mort. Je m'ennuie tellement toute seule dans la chambre.

_Je sais mais c'est pour tout bien et le sien. Déclara son mari en posant une main sur le ventre de sa femme.

A ce moment, le bébé donna un coup de pied.

_Tu vois? Il m'approuve. Fit il dans un sourire, le premier depuis bien longtemps.

_Je te promet de me recoucher dans dix minutes. Mais pour le moment, où est Itachi? Il devrait être rentré de l'académie depuis longtemps. Il m'avait promis qu'il viendrait me voir avant d'aller s'entraîner.

_Il doit être en train de jouer avec ses amis. Essaya d'esquiver Fugaku.

_Amis? Depuis quand permets tu à ton fils de se sociabiliser? Tu es toujours derrière lui à s'assurer qu'il ne voit pas d'autres enfants et qu'il se concentre sur son entraînement! S'exclama la mère du concerné sur un fort ton de reproche.

_Il me remerciera plus tard. Se crispa Fugaku car s'il y avait bien une personne qui ne lui obéissait que lorsqu'elle en avait envie, c'était sa femme.

_Je ne crois pas et à l'avenir, je souhaite que tu lui lâches un peu la bride surtout si…»

Mikoto ne put continuer car une violente douleur lui assaillit le bas du ventre.

Itachi fut réveillé par une odeur de nourriture. Il se redressa sur le lit où il était et huma un peu plus pour identifier l'odeur. L'enfant fit alors la tête…des navets cuits à la vapeur. Il détestait ça, rien que d'y penser le petit garçon en avait des hauts de cœur. Aussi, en bon apprenti ninja qu'il était, le jeune Uchiwa entreprit de s'éclipser sans se faire remarquer. Il commença à sortir par la fenêtre et au moment où il ne restait que son pied droit à l'intérieur, une main venue de nulle part, lui attrapa la cheville. On le tira brusquement à l'intérieur. Le petit blessé se retrouva alors la tête en bas pendu par la cheville. Il déglutit en voyant que la personne qui l'avait attrapé n'était autre que Tsunade dont tout le visage irradiait de colère. Alors que la blonde allait l'enguirlander royalement, on toqua à la porte. Elle s'empressa d'attacher l'enfant au pied de son lit et alla répondre. La future hokage fit la moue en reconnaissant une jeune femme du clan Uchiwa.

«Komban wa Tsunade sama. S'empressa de la saluer la nouvelle venue.

_Que me voulez vous?

_Ma sœur a besoin de votre aide…elle…elle vient de faire un malaise et…

_ET IL Y A L'HÔPITAL DU VILLAGE POUR CA! Alors maintenant laissez moi!»

La blonde claqua la porte au nez de la jeune femme. Alors qu'elle se retournait, elle fut surprise de voir Itachi devant elle. Il était détaché et apparemment, il avait couru car l'enfant se tenait ses blessures qui semblaient le faire souffrir. Mais, il y avait un changement. En effet, le visage du petit blessé affichait une grande inquiétude. Il saisit alors la main de Tsunade et y traça des signes. La future hokage lut ceux-ci: _«C'était ma tante! Ma mère est enceinte et sa grossesse ne passe pas très bien. J'ai très peur pour elle, elle a tendance à oublier de se reposer!»_. «Très bien, je vais aller l'aider! Toi restes ici!»

Fugaku avait ramené sa femme dans sa chambre et la regardait souffrir impuissant. Chez les Uchiwa, il était de coutume que les naissances se passent à la maison par peur qu'un espion ne kidnappe un nouveau né pour avoir le sharingan. Alors que les pseudos maïeuticiennes essayaient d'aider Mikoto…

«Bougez vous de là! On dégage! On dégage j'ai dit!

C'est alors que le malheureux qui bouchait le passage à savoir le père de Fugaku traversa le mur et Tsunade fit irruption dans la pièce. Tout le monde était ébahi de votre la sannin ici. Cette dernière fit reculer les maïeuticiennes, flanqua tous les autres à la porte et ausculta la mère d'Itachi.

_Mikoto, ton bébé est mal positionné. Il se présente par le siège, s'il ne se tourne pas, tu ne pourras pas accoucher correctement. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais t'aider.

_D'ac…cord…Souffla la concernée.

_Je sais que c'est dur mais il faut que tu concentres du chakra sur les parois de ton utérus. Vas y…Voilà…c'est bien…Dit Tsunade en sentant le chakra de la mère envelopper l'organe.

_...

_Ensuite, tu vas le concentre vers le haut puis quand je te le dirai stoppe tout…voilà…maintenant!

_Je n'en peux plus…

_Encore un effort…tu as réussi ton enfant se présente par la tête. Maintenant, je vais t'aider à le mettre au monde en te donnant un peu de chakra.»

Peu après, on entendit des cris de bébé venir de la chambre de Mikoto mais au moment où Fugaku allait rentrer, la sannin sortit et lui bloqua le passage.

«Ecoutez moi tous! Si jamais vous me refaites le même coup, je vous casse en deux. Une femme, ça accouche à l'hôpital quand elle a une grossesse difficile et certainement chez elle avec des incompétents! Vous pouvez me regarder avec vos sharingans, je n'en ai que faire! Mikoto dort alors personne dans la chambre.

_Et le bébé? Se risqua la sœur de la jeune mère.

_Il se porte comme un charme. Un peu petit mais il se rattrapera plus tard. Son nom est Sasuke.»


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Etre une mère.**

Quand Tsunade revint chez elle, elle s'aperçut qu'Itachi avait mis la table et l'attendait les yeux suppliants pour avoir des nouvelles de sa mère.

«Mikoto va bien. Tu as un beau petit frère nommé Sasuke.» Déclara-t-elle avec un mince sourire. Son interlocuteur sembla soulagé.

«Maintenant, à table jeune homme! Si tu vas mieux demain, je t'emmènerai discrètement voir ta mère.»

Alors pour la première fois, Tsunade vit un timide sourire éclairer le visage de l'enfant. Ils mangèrent en silence et la blonde s'amusa de la moue que faisait Itachi à chaque nouvelle bouchée de navet.

Le reste de la journée se passa paisiblement sachant que l'enfant passait son temps à dormir pour récupérer de ses blessures. La blonde se demanda alors comment elle aurait été si Dan avait vécu. Auraient-ils eu des enfants? Aurait-elle été une bonne mère? Tsunade secoua alors la tête comme pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. A quoi cela pouvait bien lui servir à présent? Comme son petit frère, Dan était mort. A cette pensée, une larme coula de l'œil de la future hokage. Soudain, elle eut un sursaut lorsqu'une main d'enfant vint arrêter la larme. Le regard de Tsunade croisa alors celui d'Itachi qui se tenait face à elle. D'un geste instinctif, la blonde tendit les bras vers l'enfant qui vint s'y pelotonner. Une fois que cela fut fait, les larmes coulèrent sans retenue sur les joues de la kunoichi. Malgré ses blessures qui le faisaient grimacer, l'enfant la serra contre lui du mieux qu'il put. Pour lui, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un l'embrassait ainsi depuis un an. En effet, depuis un an, son père interdisait à sa mère de le prendre dans ses bras. En présent, les contacts physiques avec sa mère devaient se limiter à des caresses et de légères bises plus volées qu'autre chose.

Tous deux finirent par s'endormir à même le sol. Serré contre la poitrine de Tsunade, Itachi ressentit un puissant sentiment de sécurité et de chaleur humaine. Les battements de cœur de sa soignante le bercèrent pour l'emmener vers un monde de rêves loin des souvenirs de la guerre ninja d'il y avait deux ans.

Mikoto regardait avec amour son nouveau né dormir dans ses bras. Mais, elle regrettait l'absence de son fils aîné. Alors que la jeune femme reposait son bébé dans son couffin placé à côté de son lit, une brise entra par la fenêtre entrouverte. Lorsqu'elle releva le regard, Mikoto aperçut Itachi en compagnie de Tsunade. L'enfant se dirigea vers elle et accepta avec joie l'étreinte que lui offrit sa mère, ce contact lui avait tant manqué.

«Mon chéri, j'ai eu si peur. Dit-elle en le resserrant contre elle.

_Mère. Se contenta de dire le concerné.

_Merci, merci mille fois Tsunade sama. Je ne sais comment vous exprimez ma gratitude. Déclara la jeune mère.

_Votre joie me suffit amplement. Répondit simplement la kunoichi.

_Sasuke n'est pas un peu petit? Demanda Itachi en se penchant sur le berceau.

_C'est normal, il est né il y a peu. Il va grandir. Dit Mikoto.

Le bébé en question ouvrit légèrement les yeux et se mit à pleurer en voyant une silhouette qu'il ne connaissait pas, se pencher au dessus de lui. A ce moment là, Itachi fit un bond et vint se réfugier dans «les jupes» de Tsunade.

_Au secours, pourquoi il pleure? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal?

_Ce n'est rien, il est petit et il ne te connaît pas. Tu veux le prendre? Expliqua Mikoto qui avait repris son bébé dans ses bras et le berçait.

_Je vais lui faire mal!

_Mais non! Viens! S'exclama Tsunade en le prenant par le col.

Les pieds du concerné se retrouvèrent donc à dix centimètres du sol jusqu'à ce que la blonde le fasse s'asseoir sur le lit de sa mère et que cette dernière lui place son jeune frère dans les bras.

_Tu vois? Tu mets une main pour soutenir la tête et l'autre au niveau du bassin, tu la tournes vers toi pour maintenir le bébé contre toi. Ce n'est pas si compliqué.

_Mais, s'il se remet à pleurer? Demanda l'enfant alors qu'il voyait les yeux de Sasuke s'humidifiaient à nouveau.

_Tu le berceras. N'aie pas peur de le manipuler, un bébé ce n'est pas du verre.» Fit Tsunade alors que l'on avait l'impression qu'Itachi manipulait de la nitroglycérine.

Une heure passa. Heure durant laquelle, les deux femmes discutaient pendant qu'Itachi s'habituait à prendre soin de son frère cadet. Finalement, Mikoto fut d'accord pour que Tsunade prenne soin de son fils aîné le temps qu'il se remette de ses blessures. La jeune mère pensait qu'ainsi il pourrait se reposait correctement et qu'ainsi elle pourrait interroger Fugaku.

Deux jours plus tard, Mikoto put enfin se lever. Elle prit son bébé et l'emmena dans le jardin. Il faisait beau sans faire lourd. La jeune femme s'assit à l'ombre d'un gyncobiloba et commença à allaiter Sasuke. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, la jeune mère sentit une présence près d'elle, aussi décida elle de partir tout de suite à la charge.

«Fugaku.

_Oui? Répondit le nouveau venu.

_Puis je savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas vu mon fils depuis le matin du jour où j'ai accouché?

_...

_Alors? J'attends une réponse! Commença à s'énerver la jeune femme.

_Itachi…Itachi est porté disparu.

_Tu te fiches de moi?

_Non.

Ni une, ni deux, Mikoto donna à son mari une gifle monumentale.

_Quand avais tu l'intention de me le dire?! Quand on aurait apporté son cadavre? S'exclama la jeune mère.

_Ca ne va pas! Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton! S'écria Fugaku en s'approchant d'un air menaçant, alors que Sasuke commençait à pleurer.

_Je te défends de faire un pas de plus. Déclara froidement Mikoto en sortant un kunai de sa manche et en le pointant en direction de son mari.

_Tu ne t'en serviras pas. Assura le père de ses enfants.

_Tu crois? Demanda la jeune femme.

L'instant d'après, il se retrouva avec une fine coupure sur la joue faite par sa femme.

_...

_Puisqu'il en est ainsi, je pars. Je vais aller habiter chez Kushina et Minato.

_Tu n'en as pas le droit!

_Je vais me gêner! Si tu veux que je revienne, ramènes moi mon fils et en bonne santé! Je te donne une semaine! Passé ce délai, je demande le divorce auprès de Sarutobi sama!»

A ces mots, Fugaku se figea. Chez les Uchiwa, le divorce demandé par une épouse était l'une des pires insultes qui pouvaient être faites à un mari.

Tsunade regardait Itachi dormir. La kunoichi était inquiète car l'enfant avait eu une soudaine poussée de fièvre. Celle-ci semblait ne pas vouloir descendre et elle était même montée jusqu'à 40°C. Elle en avait cherché la cause en examinant l'enfant et avait découvert que l'une des plaies ne parvenait pas à cicatriser et qu'elle s'était donc infectée. Cela avait soudain que la blonde se doutait que l'arme qui avait fait cette blessure avait dû être enduite de poison. Après ce constat, l'élève du sandaime avait donné un antidote à Itachi, en espérant qu'il serait efficace car pour la première fois de sa vie, Tsunade doutait face à un patient. Itachi était la première personne qu'elle avait soignée depuis la mort de Dan. Le décès de son aimé l'avait tant affecté qu'elle ne savait plus si sa capacité à soigner pourrait retrouver la puissance qu'elle lui avait acquise autrefois.

La voix de l'enfant vint la sortir de ses pensées. En effet, il délirait dans les cauchemars que lui donnait la fièvre et là, il appelait sa mère. Tsunade se demandait quoi faire. Son petit frère et elle avaient été élevés par leur grand père. La kunoichi ignorait tout de comment être une mère et les appels de l'enfant la désemparaient. La blonde se souvint alors de la façon dont les mères des enfants hospitalisés les rassuraient. Ces dernières s'allongeaient contre leurs enfants et les serraient contre elles en leurs caressant les cheveux. Tsunade décida donc de faire de même. Elle fut alors très surprise de la manière dont Itachi réagit à son contact. En effet, il se calma presque immédiatement et un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.


End file.
